Not Over Yet
by TheSilentButDeadlyOne
Summary: Based on "Escape" ending. Henry wakes up in his apartment,thinking that he's finally free from the horror...until a crimson butterfly came to warn him of danger. Silent Hill 4/Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly crossover.


**My actual Silent Hill/Fatal Frame story is in development. But for now, enjoy this small oneshot.**

**-----**

Behind his eyelids, Henry Townshend could sense the light streaming into his bedroom windows. He opened his eyes slowly to the awaiting day.

At first, he just laid there on his mattress, sucking in the stale air of his apartment while staring up at the ceiling fan. His body had ached and when he moved to stretch his limbs his hand had bumped into the bloody hatchet that lay beside him, leaving behind red stains on the comforter but Henry didn't seem to care now despite his neat personality.

Whenever Henry would return to his room after exploring the different worlds, he would usually wake up in bed feeling nostalgic but now he felt relaxed, the most he has ever felt in a long time. To add to that, the headaches were gone, the terrible feeling of danger he felt whenever he awoke in his room disappeared too.

He reviewed the fight with Walter flashed in his mind. He remembered seeing the pool of blood and the rotating machine spinning in the center of it. Eileen stood in a trance like state, then she slowly begun walking towards the blood pool. Then there was that giant monster over looking the entire area but it was connected to Walter by the way it reacted when Henry shoved the umbilical cord and the spears into its body, Walter became human again.

Henry sat up, and turned his head towards the windows. The morning sun seemed more brilliant than usual. Then he scanned his room. His suitcase full of clothes were back in his closet with his coat laying on top it and the bag containing his camera equipment were once again beside his desk. Things had looked the way it did before the first nightmare.

Nevertheless, before he thought everything was all right, he had to make sure of something first. He stood up from the left side of his bed and placed both hands on the window. He felt the cool wood, thinking back to the times he had tried to get the damned thing to open. He feared that it still might be stuck. He took a deep breath before finally sliding the window open. A breath of relief escaped his lips and he felt the warm sun on his hands. A rush of cool, fresh air flowed into his bedroom. Wanting more, he went over to the other window and opened it. Air flowed in and out, the air of the outside world.

Henry's heart leapt with joy realizing that this was definitely a sign: he could finally leave his apartment once and for all.

He quickly turned around and was ready to leave his room until he saw something familiar fluttering in front of it.

Something he had hoped to never see again since his return from Japan. The twins, the all-gods village, and the nightmare he had faced before all this begun rushing back to him.

He slowly approached the crimson butterfly, dread tugging in the back of his mind. Then the butterfly flew towards the door and passed through it. Henry blinked and wondered what it meant. They usually acted as a guide for him whenever he got lost or if there was something important that needed to be done.

He placed a hand on the doorknob, feeling that he has no other choice but to face whatever the butterfly meant to show him. However, just when he was about to twist the knob, he heard from behind someone calling him.

"Henry," a weak, raspy voice had hissed at him. Henry's mood had turned from feeling utter relief to fear in a matter of moments. Even with the voice as it is, he knew who was standing behind him.

He turned slowly, looking over his shoulders with a hand still on the knob, ready to bolt out of the room.

Walter Sullivan stood by his bed. His coat and face was covered in even more blood than before. In his left hand, he held the bloody pipe he used against Henry in their final battle. His frame was hunched over and his right arm dangled in front of him. His face remained indifferent as usual but Henry could see the obvious mixture of pain and rage in his green eyes.

"Henry," he muttered again through his teeth as he limped forward towards the brunette. "B-because of you….mom…._will never wake up_!" He lifted up the pipe and it was Henry's cue to run.

He twisted the knob and opened that door as fast as he could. However, luck was not on his side and he felt the pipe come down hard in his right arm. He screamed in agony as he jumped into the hallway, running into the bathroom door. He wasted no time writhing in pain, so he dashed down the hall and tried to make his way to the front door.

The chains and locks no longer barred the door and Henry reached for the exit with his good arm. He twisted the knob and tried to push the door to leave but it would not budge. The door was already unlocked so what could be holding it closed this time?

He did not know what his next course of action should be. He could fight Walter but he did not know what good it'll do. He's already fought him so many times but he still never fails to reappear. Maybe he could open a window and yell for help? Someone should be able to hear him now.

He turned, thinking about grabbing a weapon from the chest but he stopped when he saw what was sitting on the kitchen island counter. More unpleasant memories rushing came back to him.

A crimson butterfly was there resting on top of the camera obscura. It had disappeared along with all his other things almost a week ago.

"_Use it!_" A familiar voice echoed in his ears before the crimson butterfly faded right before his eyes.

"Use the camera?" Henry whispered to himself. Then he heard the door creak and Walter hobbled into the hallway muttering Henry's name repeatedly.

Using regular weapons on Walter had worked before so why shouldn't it now? Then a realization struck a nerve in Henry's mind. Walter's a ghost and a strong one no doubt, that's why he kept coming back. Even after using the umbilical cord on him and just defeating him didn't keep him from coming back for his revenge.

Walter was already getting close. Henry picked up the camera obscura and held it in his hands. After he left the All-Gods Village, he could not bring himself to just abandon it so he brought it back with him and thought that maybe he could donate it to a museum or just keep it as a memento but he had never thought that he would ever use it again; it almost made him smile for a second.

Henry held the camera ready and side stepped into the living room and waited for Walter to appear. He gazed into the viewfinder; the filament glowed in a deep red as Walter drew near.

Through the viewfinder, Walter looked at Henry and the strange camera he held. He seemed puzzled at first but then he chuckled slightly at his means of defense. He limped towards Henry, pipe ready to strike him again.

When Henry centered the viewfinder on Walter's face, one by one the symbols around the capture circle gave off an amber glow. When the last symbol lit up it was only a matter of time. Henry's mind was focused on causing as much damage as he could so he waited for the perfect moment for a shutter chance.

Walter lifted his pipe overhead and swung down at Henry. The capture circle had glowed red and Henry released the shutter. A blast of light came forth and Walter yelped as he was forced back by an unknown power.

The viewfinder glowed again and Henry released the shutter once more to deliver another shot, forcing the killer back into the hallway. The camera had been working in Henry's favor until Walter suddenly vanished, the red glow from the filament fading as well.

Henry lowered the camera to stare at the spot where Walter stood. There was no way he could believe that Walter Sullivan could be defeated in just two shots. Then again, he had not checked to see what type film was in the camera.

Then he heard laughter behind him as Walter swung the pipe down at his right ankle. Henry yelled at the top of his lungs from the pain. His legs immediately buckled and he fell to the floor but he held the camera away from him so he wouldn't smash it under his frame. He bit his bottom lip to hold back any more screams and he turned around to see Walter standing over him.

Henry had begun crawling backwards, trying to get as far as possibly could. Walter grinned menacingly and limped forwards towards his prey. He felt somewhat satisfied seeing Henry in agony but he wanted him to make up for all the hard work he ruined. He killed 19 people and all that went to waste because of Henry. Anger swelled in the killer's heart.

"You'll never live to see the outside world again," Walter assured, tightening the grip on his pipe as he lifted it again to strike down at Henry.

Henry shifted around so that he could hold up his camera. Immediately, the capture circle glowed red. The shutters were released but Henry was a second late and was only able to push the killer back by a meter but he recovered quickly. "Damn," he cussed, but he could already see the camera taking its toll on Walter when his movements became slower than before and he was breathing harder.

Walter looked at Henry. For the first time Walter wore a raged expression, it almost made Henry flinch. He looked at the camera and begun to question its abilities. No human should be able to harm him anymore but that camera could. Still he would not believe that it could defeat him.

"It won't help you," Walter breathed. Suddenly, he dashed towards Henry with his pipe raised high.

For a moment, Henry panicked. He was on the verge of releasing the shutter without thinking but Walter suddenly stopped. A pair of thin, pale arms appeared from behind him and wrapped themselves around his waist. Walter wriggled around trying to break free. Despite his great strength, he could not release himself.

Henry could make out a girl hanging onto Walter. He could see from underneath his arm that she wore a pink dress and a familiar bandage wrapped around her right knee. _Mayu?_ But what was she doing all the way here in Ashfield? She looked at Henry, her face showing signs of struggling.

"_Now!_" she cried.

Henry pulled himself back onto his feet, leaning against the wall for support because of his injured leg. He lifted the camera obscura to his face. He peered into the viewfinder and made sure that Walter was in the direct center of the capture circle. He limped closer so the camera could charge. Once it was done, Walter was able to break free from Mayu and sent her falling back. At that action, the capture circle immediately glowed red and Henry released the final shot.

Walter uttered a pained yell as he fell to his knees, his voice echoed through the apartment. His figure slowly begun to fade and in his final moment he threw his head back and closed his eyes for the last time before completely disappearing from the world. "_Mom,"_ he sobbed. "_…I'm…sorry…"_

The camera's filament was reduced to a faint blue glow. Henry wondered why it was still glowing until he remembered Mayu. She was already standing on her feet by the coffee table with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Henry asked, taking a step closer.

"_I knew you what you were destined for so I followed you,_"

"But, what about your sister?"

Mayu closed her eyes and shook her head, lifting a hand to the butterfly shaped bruise around her neck. "_Mio and I can be together again thanks to you_," she assured, then she turned towards the windows, light streaming through the glass and she slowly vanished.

Henry stared at the spot where Mayu once stood, and then he looked at the camera. It has managed to save his life once more. Before doing anything else, he decided to check the film. A chuckle escaped his lips as he gazed at the type-90 film.

He limped over to the coffee table to set the camera down and looked out the window to the inviting light of the outside world, then proceeded to leaving room 302 once and for all.

When he opened the door, he immediately saw the superintendent walking Frank Sunderland walking in his direction with a fire-ax.

When Frank saw Henry, walking out he stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell wide open. The blood on his shirt and jeans were the first things he noticed. He was also clutching his arm and limping. What the hell could have happened to him?

Henry stopped too when he saw Frank, remembering his attire and regretted not changing before leaving.

"H-Henry," Frank finally spoke.

"Mr. Sunderland," was all Henry could say, and then his eyes went to the fire-ax in his hands.

Frank noticed where Henry was staring. "No one's seen you for a while so I, uh, thought that something might've happened to you."

"Oh, I understand."

"But I can see you're alright, and I'm glad," Frank made a weary smile and Henry did the same. Both men felt awkward being in each other's presence.

"Listen, I-I gotta go," Henry said quickly and begun to limp pass Frank who just blinked.

"Go? Go where?" Frank asked.

"A-anywhere but here," Henry replied quickly. "I-I just…need to get out of the building."

Frank watched Henry limp pass room 303 and disappear around the corner. What could he have been so worked up about? He turned to see room 302's door wide open but what astonished him were the chains hanging from it. "What the-" Why Henry's door had chains on them was a mystery to the old man but it also made him curious as to what was inside.

Frank propped the fire-ax against the wall and proceeded inside. What first caught his eye was the ceiling fan that fell down from the ceiling and onto the coffee table. _When did that happen?_ He made a mental note to have that fixed when he could. Beside the fan, on the coffee table was an old looking camera.

When he stepped further in, he looked down the small hallway and at the end, he saw a big hole in the wall between the bedroom and bathroom door. His mind did not want to question why it was there but he couldn't help himself to the building curiosity. He slowly walked down the hallway, approaching the hole with caution. As he got closer, a rotting stench mixed with the apartment's stale air grew stronger.

When Frank stood in front of the hole, he had to hold his hand to his nose to keep the horrible smell from entering his nostrils. He knelt down to peek inside. The room on the other side was dark so he pulled out a flashlight from his pocket. Flipping it on, he lit the room.

At first, he didn't suspect anything strange aside from the smell. He ducked his head to enter the hole. He didn't remember this room ever existing, though he could be wrong since his old age can cause him to forget many important details.

A shelf had restricted him from seeing the rest of the room so he strode forward, but froze when he took notice to the rest of the room. He saw a refrigerator with the door open. Inside were bags and containers with blood staining their surface. What looked like a cross stood in mid-air in front of the fridge with pipes and bloody tubes hanging around it. But what made Frank almost want to run out of the room was the body of a man laying face down on the floor.

Even though Frank could not see his face, he felt as if he had seen him before. The man wore a familiar blue coat and long, blond hair covered his entire face.

Wrenching at the sight, Frank turned and ran back into the apartment living room. The blood, the cross, the man… what really happened here? He started connecting what was in that room to Henry locking himself up in his apartment. Did he kill the man? Then he looked back at the front door with the chains on them and reconsidered the thought. In addition, the two years he had known Henry, even though they didn't talk much he wouldn't peg Henry to be the murderous type.

Nevertheless, that man looked so familiar. Frank thought harder, trying to find out where he had seen him before.

He moved around the room thinking, and then he looked out the window, immediately spotting Henry limping away from the building. He could tell he was in a lot of pain but he seemed so determined to get away from South Ashfield Heights.

-------

Finally, leaving his apartment and entering a normal reality was a relief to Henry. Struggled with his leg to make the flights of the stairs to reach the first floor but it was worth it when he pushed the double doors of the entrance building open and stepped outside. He was so happy he wanted to cry.

He stepped out into the sun. When the light hit his face, he closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the warmth. Then he opened his eyes and slowly limped forward.

His goal for the moment is to leave South Ashfield Heights. He hasn't really thought of where to go but it didn't matter to him. All it mattered to him is escaping the place. That was all that mattered since he was trapped.

The streets and sidewalk ahead were slowly filling with people going about their day. Filled with people he avoided half his life. Whenever he sees a crowd, his stomach would twist in anxiety but now he didn't feel anything.

He looked back at the building, thinking about all he's been through. All those people that died in front of him. Those people he tried to save...

Henry turned around, leaving the building behind him and begun limping forward again. Now thinking about where he should go. It didn't take long for him to decide because of his aching limbs. Maybe a visit to the hospital would be a good idea.

_Hospital. _He thought, pausing in his steps and stared at the ground.

"Eileen," Henry thought aloud. He had been so thrilled with leaving that he almost forgotten about her. The last he's seen of her is when she woke up from her tance and fell to her knees. Is she alright? Will she be back in the real world too?

Then he gazed up into the blue sky and spotted two crimson butterflies fluttering together. They began to ascend higher into the sky and Henry stared up at them until they disappeared together.


End file.
